Dark Side
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Sinjin Van Cleef le cuenta a su hijo del como se enamoró de su esposa y de lo mucho que tiene que ver Star Wars en su vida. {One-Shot}


**Me **encantan los retos y más me encanta superarlos. Hablando de cosas cososas, Angie Kat comentó que sería bueno hacer un **TriJin **y yo me dije: _**"¡Por que no!"**_ A lo que acepte el reto no estipulado.

La verdad este no es mi primer **TriJin**, mi primer fic de esta rara pareja se llamaba _**Por una estrella **_y como supongo que no suponen, es tan rara la temática que la he alargado mucho como para subirla. Mi nueva filosofía de escritura es "No subir hasta terminar". Para evitar fallar jejeje, pero igual gracias Angie Kat, pues has hecho que creara dos historia de esta pareja.

**Derechos**: Ni Victorious ni sus personajes han sido creación mía, su creador Dan Schneider es un genio y yo soy una simple escritora de fanfic que ama su trabajo.

* * *

**-Dark Side-**

-**Entonces… ¿cómo fue que mamá y tú se enamoraron?**

En un lujoso mueble se hallaban dos figuras masculinas, una era la de un niño y la otra le pertenecía a un hombre muy alto. El ambiente era cálido y hogareño, había música instrumental de fondo y ya era muy tarde, casi pasada de las 5 p.m. Pero aún se ponía sentir la tranquilidad en aquel hogar.

- **Bueno, hijo… Es una larga historia que contar.**

- **Dale, tenemos tiempo.** – sonrió el niño. – **Mamá llegara en unas horas.**

**- Bien… Pues todo inició hace 16 años…**

Empezó a relatar con una sonrisa soñadora el hombre de cabellera rizada y brillantes ojos azules.

* * *

Sabrás, hijo mío que tu madre y yo estudiamos en Hollywood Arts. Nuestros amigos eran los mismos y nuestros profesores iguales. Éramos compañeros de clases y de vez en cuando aliados. Pues, digamos que tu madre era una mujer muy vanidosa y siempre estaba hambrienta de ganar a como dé lugar y…

* * *

- **Mamá todavía es una mujer vanidosa y siempre quiere ganar.** – lo interrumpió su hijo. – **¿A caso no te acuerdas cuando casi empujó a Angelina Jolie porque supuestamente ella le había robado su premio de "la mujer más sexy de Hollywood"?**

**- Si hijo, me acuerdo.** – suspiró el hombre recordando aquel vergonzoso hecho. – **Pero soy yo, señorito quien cuenta la historia… ¿Hecho?**

**- Hecho.**

* * *

Yo solía ser el friki/raro/nerd de la escuela y tu madre la DIVA, o mejor dicho, la chica que se creía diva jejeje. Yo estuve mis años de Hollywood Arts enamorado de tu tía Jade y se podría decir que tu madre lo estaba de tu tío Beck. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, era más obsesión que amor lo que sentíamos tu madre y yo por tus respectivos tíos.

Muchas veces tu madre recurrió a mí para que la ayudara a ganar una competencia de lo que sea, ella era… ¡Bien! Es muy competitiva, y le gustaba ganar aún con trampa. Pero ella no era del todo mala, sólo alguien sin mucha moral. ¡Pero así la amamos!

Pero a pesar de esto, y de que yo coqueteaba descaradamente con tu tía Tori y hasta el día de hoy tu madre no me lo perdona, nuestra historia de amor no empezó en nuestros años de Hollywood Arts, sino que inició 5 años luego de la graduación.

Yo siempre he sido fanático de Star Wars, y un día…

* * *

- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la historia?** – preguntó curioso el pequeño muchacho de blanca piel.

- **Ya va, mi hijo… No seas impaciente. La impaciencia sólo confusión trae, nada puede traer más.**

**- Papá… No eres Yoda, no lo imites. Mamá ya te lo dijo.**

**- ¡Ah!** – se cruzó de brazos el hombre. – **Sigamos con la historia entonces.**

* * *

Como ya te dije, a mí siempre me ha gustado Star Wars y... ¡No me interrumpas, pequeño Van Cleef Vega! Siempre me había gustado Star Wars y en esos momentos de mi vida yo vivía en un pequeño apartamento de New York. Como ya sabes que te conté, Star Wars le pertenecía a Lucasfilm pero se lo vendieron a Disney, y Disney todo lo hace un musical y… ¡En Broadway iban a estrenar la primera obra musical de Star Wars y yo no me la iba a perder!

Estaba muy emocionado, pues había oído que mi viejo amigo André Harris iba a salir como el amigo de Han Solo, y quizás, luego de la obra, podríamos compartir un tiempo luego de 3 largos años sin saber del otro.

Pues luego de la graduación todos tomamos rumbos diferentes por nuestras carreras.

La dulce Cat Valentine tenía el potencial para ser una estrella de Broadway, pero decidió iniciar una pequeña empresa para cuidar niños junto a una loca rubia que se la pasaba amenazando a todo el que veía.

Los divertidos Robbie Shapiro y Rex Powers se hicieron famosos por sus divertidísimos show de actos. Aunque Robbie se inclinó mucho para hacer obras de teatros infantiles y cómicas. Mi amigo incluso tiene un programa en que él es el animador.

El tío Beck Oliver se hizo actor de drama y se fue a vivir con tu tía Jade West que a su vez era escritora de guiones y actriz de filmes de terror. A pesar de que les tenía miedo, las vi todas en memoria a ella y para apoyarla aunque ella no lo supiera.

Mi famoso amigo André Harris, pues como te dije, tuvo varios roles en el Broadway moderno de hoy. Pero era un excelente cantante y compositor, esa era su vida.

Tu tía Tori Vega hizo su sueño realidad, no había emisora que no tocara alguna de sus canciones, todo lo que tiraba al mercado era un éxito. Ella sí logró ser una famosísima estrella del Pop, no había persona en el medio que no deseara cantar junto a ella.

Yo era un simple productor y director de filmes, era novato ante los ojos de muchos auspiciadores y por eso no logré sobresalir en ese mundo en mis inicios. Pero también hacía cosas por el lado, como por ejemplo, crear y coser algunos de los disfraces de las pequeñas producciones en las que lograba trabajar o hacer efectos especiales para alguna obra de teatro.

De mi mejor amigo Burf sabía casi todo el tiempo, él se vino a vivir al piso de al lado de mi departamento en New York. Le iba mejor que a mí, pues él hacía de todo un poco. Pero cantando y bailando era pésimo, aunque nunca se rendía.

No todos estábamos en contacto, pero sabíamos de nosotros por medio de la prensa y de algunas llamadas que nos hacíamos entre meses. Pero a pesar de eso, de tu madre no sabía casi nada. Pues lo último que había escuchado fue algo relacionado a que le iba bien en las pequeñas y locales obras de teatros. Pues era un excelente cómica y animadora, y de eso fue un año y medio antes de esta historia.

* * *

- **Me sigo preguntado… ¿Cuándo es que empieza la historia de cómo má y tú se enamoraron? **– le miró molesto el menor haciendo pucheros con los brazos cruzados. – **De los tíos ya sabía, la tía Tori se encargó de eso, gracias.**

**- Bien, hijo impaciente…** – le sonrió el hombre de lentes. – **Ya vamos a la historia.**

**- Continua, entonces…**

* * *

Era la noche del gran estreno, Burf y yo habíamos quedado para ver la obra juntos, pero de último momento mi amigo me canceló. El motivo fue que su novia lo necesitaba para no me acuerdo que cosa y así simplemente me dejó plantado.

Estaba en la fila esperando mi turno cuando una mujer realmente hermosa pasó por mi lado en un intento de colarse de mi lugar en la fila. Quizás si yo hubiera sido el chico de Hollywood Arts la hubiera dejado, pero en esos momentos yo amaba más mi lugar en esa fila para ver la obra de Star Wars, que la idea de quizás tener una buena cita esa noche.

- _**Disculpe… Ese es mi lugar en la fila. **_– le dije amablemente con la esperanza de que entendiera mi mensaje.

- _**¿Y?**_ – me respondió con clara muestra de que le daba igual lo que pensaba.

- _**Que es de mala educación colarse a las personas, y más si estas llevan mucho tiempo esperando antes que usted.**_ – le hablé con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal, pero en calma.

La mujer –que era realmente preciosa– volteó a verme, pues en ningún momento me había prestado atención cuando le hablaba, y con una sonrisa burlona se rio y me dijo…

- _**Pues, lastima… Pero no me importa. Yo soy amiga de un actor de aquí y tengo entrada VIP.**_ – me miró de arriba para abajo, posando una mano en su cadera y la otra en movimiento constante. – _**Así que lastima por ti, hombre… Porque creo que te quedaras aquí un largo tiempo.**_

La verdad que me había molestado mucho, esa mujer tenía lo descarada como de linda. Pero no me iba a dejar vencer.

- _**No lo creo señora, también tengo un amigo que es actor y trabaja en la obra y él está dispuesto a ayudarme. **_

_**- ¿¡Señora!? – **_al parecer fue lo único que entendió de lo que dije. – _**¡Señora tu abuela! ¿A caso no sabes quién soy yo? ¡Soy la fabulosa y talentosísima…!**_

Pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina que yo conocía muy bien.

- _**¿Qué pasa aquí? **_– nos preguntó el chico que apareció delante de nosotros.

- _**¡André Harris! **_– clamé su nombre mientras que al mismo tiempo la hermosa mujer soltaba un _"¡Andrew!"._

- _**¡Es André, Trina! ¡André! **_– alzaba la voz mi moreno amigo. – _**¿Por qué pelaban?**_

Cuando André llamó a la hermosa mujer con el nombre de la irritante Trina Vega, me sorprendí y sólo pensé en dos cosas.

La primera; Que con razón era Trina Vega, nadie podía ser tan odiosa y glamurosa como lo era esa chica.

Y la segunda; Trina Vega se había hecho más ardiente de lo que recordaba.

- _**Veras, Andrés…**_– contaba tu madre a lo que André sólo le respondía con un "_es André, no es tan difícil_". – _**Este mentecato, quería tomar mi lugar en la fila para ver**_ _**tu obra la que tú personalmente me invitaste… Y para mal de males, ¡me llamó señora!**_

_**- **__**¡**__**No fue así! – **_la interrumpí alterado. – _**Bueno, sí fue así que le dije señora… ¡Pero no fue así que le quise quitar su lugar en la fila! ¡Fue ella la que se me coló!**_

_**- ¡Eres un idiota!**_

_**- ¡Y tú una robadora de lugares en la fila!**_

_**- ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Calma! No tienen por qué pelear. – **_nos paró mi amigo de sonrisa despreocupada. – _**Ambos son mis invitados VIP. Verán, los chicos no pudieron venir por cosas de sus trabajos, ustedes son los únicos que sí pudieron venir a ver mi gran estreno. La verdad me alegra mucho que estén aquí, así que no pelen por la fila, como quiera tengo un lugar reservado para ustedes.**_

_**- ¡Bien! – **_exclamó Trina con sus manos en la cintura.

_**- ¡Bien! – **_exclamé yo cruzado de brazos.

* * *

- **Ósea que… ¿Tú y mamá se odiaron?** – cuestionó el niño de cabello oscuro y riso.

- **No… Simplemente tuvimos una gran y corta diferencia.** – le aclaró su padre. – **Años después tu madre me confesó que me había visto en la fila y que le había atraído y por eso se permitió hacer todo ese espectáculo, para poder hablar conmigo jejeje.**

- **Me lo esperaba de mamá.**

- **Yo la verdad no, para ese tiempo pensaba que Trina Vega era mucho para mí.** – suspiró pasando sus manos por su cabello. – **Ella es simplemente fabulosa…**

**- Eh, si… Continua. –** pidió su hijo con un gesto entre serio y divertido.

* * *

Luego de esa infantil discusión ambos seguimos a André hasta unos asientos reservado para nosotros. Él se despidió una vez nos sentamos, pues ya la obra iba a comenzar. Ambos les deseamos éxito y él no sonrió en gratitud antes de partir. Por cierto, la obra se llama Dark Side en vez de Star Wars, creo que lo hicieron para llamar la atención o para ser algo originales.

La obra estuvo genial, sinceramente la amé. Pero, eso fue la séptima vez que la vi. Pues, me distraje mucho con tu madre esa primera vez, hablamos mucho y recibimos muchos regaños de las personas a nuestros lados. Y la segunda vez que la fui a ver, tu madre también vino nuevamente a verla conmigo. Y la otra, y otra, y otra, y otra también fueron junto a tu madre, así que ya te imaginas.

Cuando la función se acabó yo la invité a un café que quedaba cerca, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Felicitamos a André por su increíble trabajo –pues sus partes no me las perdí– y nos despedimos para ir al café, para de una vez resolver cualquier conflicto que quedara entre nosotros.

El camino fue entre risas y yo temía decirle mi verdadera identidad, pues todo se sentía maravilloso y no quería que la magia acabara.

Ella todavía no sabía quién era yo, me contó que pensaba que era un amigo que André conoció luego de la graduación. Y que creía que era muy apuesto y especial.

Cuando llegamos al café, pedimos nuestras bebidas y seguimos hablando hasta que ella me preguntó por mi nombre.

- _**Hombre misterioso… No me has dicho.**_ – tomó un sorbo de su taza con una sonrisa coqueta. _**– ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?**_

_**- No te he dicho mi nombre. –**_ le conteste nervioso. – _**Me llamo Sinjin, Sinjin Van Cleef.**_

La cara que puso tu madre valía oro, su rostro se frisó, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca quedó semi-abierta de la impresión que le cause.

Yo la verdad no había cambiado mucho, pero mi cuerpo ya no era tan delgado ni mis cabellos tan desorganizados y mis fracciones faciales eran más marcadas. Y esa tarde me encontraba muy bien vestido, pues soy un friki elegante ante todo.

-_** ¿Sinjin? **_– me miró con confusión y curiosidad. – _**¿El mismo Sinjin Nerd de Hollywood Arts?**_

**- **_**Ese soy yo, nadie más con mi experiencia.**_** – **reí ante mis chiste sin gracia.

Ella al parecer se quedó procesando la información en su cabeza, pues no dijo nada hasta unos minutos después.

- _**Oh. Dios. Mío… **_– dijo muy despacio con su mirada atenta en mí, ya me estaba dando miedo el que me mirara tanto. – _**¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si eres tú, Sinjin! Lo que hace el tiempo…**_

Y se quedó por varios minutos divagando en sus ideas, hablando sin parar y comentando cosas al respecto de mi identidad, mientras yo sólo me limitaba a escuchar.

- _**Entonces… ¿qué eres? – **_me cuestionó cuando terminó su verborrea de palabras.

- _**Digamos que… De todo un poco**_. – me encogí de hombros. – _**Soy director, productor, cocedor, chico de efectos especiales, actor suplente, doble… Entre otras cosas.**_

- _**Y… ¿tienes novia? **_

Cuando tu madre me preguntó eso mi corazón se disparó, pues jamás de los jamases yo iba a esperar que Trina Vega me hiciera esa clase de preguntas.

- _**No, la verdad no**_. – le contesté sinceramente. – _**La verdad no he tenido novia, aparte de Cat y eso era por mi dinero y mi celular jejeje.**_

Ya era de noche y nos quedamos largamente hablando entre risas, no podría decirte que de inmediato me enamoré de tu madre esa noche. Pero si te puedo decir que gracias a mi sueño friki de ver Dark Side, esa noche yo conocí a una nueva Trina que me gustó, y me gustó mucho.

Pasó el tiempo y seguimos frecuentándonos, ella estaba instalada en New York y comenzamos a salir más y más hasta que la quinta vez que vimos Dark Side le pedí que fuera oficialmente mi novia. Pero no te creas que todo fue cuestión de semanas, me tomó alrededor de 11 meses tratar de aclararme, planificar y atacar.

Se lo pedí en el mismo café de la primera vez, pero no fue de la forma tradicional. Recuerdo que le había pedido permiso al dueño para que me dejara hacer un pequeño Show de marionetas de media, a lo que recibí un sí a cambio de trabajar como mesero por 3 semanas.

Yo estaba jugando con las marionetas de medias y tenía al público atrapado en mi historia hasta que llegué a la parte que quería.

- _**Es ahora o nunca. – **_dice mi "yo" en marioneta. – _**Creo que ha llegado el momento, Trina.**_

_**- ¿El momento de qué, Sinjin?**_ – movilicé a la Trina en mi mano derecha.

_**- ¿Miras las estrellas?**_

_**- Aja…**_ - asintió la mario -Trina (la marioneta).

- _**Todas ellas guardan secretos, y a Sinjin le gusta los secretos.**_ – sonreí ante mis palabras. – _**Y hay uno que es protegido con todas sus fuerzas, y te lo quiero decir a ti.**_

- _**Pues dímelo, Sinjin.**_

_**- Hay millones de estrellas en el cielo, e incontables gotas de aguas en el océano. Hay muchas flores e innumerables rocíos en la mañana. Hay muchas canciones, pero sólo hay pocos que expresan nuestras emociones.**_ – inicié a hablar con el corazón. – _**Siempre hay un héroe que tiene que rescatar a una princesa, y hay villanos que necesitan de una dueña para no ser malo. Darth Vader no sería malo si Padme estuviera con vida, y Han Solo moriría si Leia no estuviera a su lado. Sinjin encontró a su princesa, Sinjin ya tiene a su Padme y Sinjin no quiere estar en el Dark Side nunca más. Sinjin desea y anhela tener a Padme, y a Luke y a Leia felices con él, su familia para toda la vida. Sinjin desea que toda la galaxia sea testigo del inmenso amor que él tiene por su más grande bendición en el universo, simplemente quiere entregar su corazón con todo el Lado de la Fuerza de su parte. Con todo el amor que cualquier otro ser nunca llegara a experimentar por su única y eterna princesa Padme…**_

Trina me miraba intensamente, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, me miraba y sonreía, al borde de las lágrimas. Ella lo sentía, lo presentía y yo simplemente tenía el corazón agitado y mis manos sudorosas de los nervios que provocaban mis palabras.

- _**Y es ahí donde este pobre Jedi, que es capaz de retar a la Republica por un amor sincero que ha crecido tan puramente en su corazón desde que cayó en las suaves y dulces redes de su hechizante belleza, se atreve a mirarla directamente a los ojos y preguntarle… – **_suspiré mirando fijamente a la verdadera Trina. –_** ¿Serias capaz de cruzar galaxias junto a mí, pelear a mi lado en este largo camino y nunca separarte de mi presencia por toda la eternidad? ¿Serias capaz de ser mi princesa escogida, mi predilecta entre las mujeres, mi dueña del bien? ¿Serias Capaz de ser mi Padme para siempre…Trina Vega?**_

Tu madre sólo saltó antes mis palabras y vino corriendo hasta donde mí, gritando que sí, que a pesar de todas mis frikiadas me amaba y que ella sería capaz hasta de ser mi Xena o Elektra si yo quería.

Nos besamos frente a todo el mundo, no nos importó nada. Éramos felices con ese simple contacto y mi corazón no dejaba de estallar de gozo y dicha. Y ahí es donde me di cuenta que en verdad estaba perdida e intratablemente enamorado de tu mamá, hasta el fin de mis días.

* * *

- **Así que por esa razón fue que ambos se enamoraron y me tuvieron.** – habló el curioso niño.

**- Exactamente, esa es la historia de la cual tú naciste y hoy día vivas junto a tu mamá y yo.**

**- ¿En serio papá? ¿Eres tan friki?** – rio el niño de ojos azules.

- **Lo soy, y así tu mamá me adora.**

**- Y eso es muy cierto… Pero a veces deseo que seas un poco más considerado. **– suelta una divertida voz femenina. – **Disculpe usted, oh gran Anakin Skywalker. Pero realmente eres muy friki.**

- **¡Mi princesa Padme! **– se levantó el hombre con emoción lanzándose a los brazos de su esposa. – **¡Cuánto te extrañé!**

**- Y es por eso hijo, que no debes escoger ir por el lado oscuro de la fuerza. – **le comentó la mujer con una sonrisa a la vez que era estrechada fuertemente por su marido. – **¡Porque luego eres un friki nerd como tu padre!**

- **¡Trina!** – se quejó Sinjin. – **¡No le digas eso a nuestro hijo! ¡Ser friki es un estilo de vida!**

**- Y es por esa razón que no te hacía caso en la escuela… – **le habló seriamente, pero sonrió al ver la cara triste de su esposo.** – Aww, no te enojes… ¡Ven acá y dame un beso!**

Sinjin sonrió con mucha alegría y cumplió gustosamente el mandato de su mujer, el pequeño de ambos sólo hizo una mueca entre asqueado y risueño, hasta que fue molestado por otra voz infantil que interrumpía el beso de sus padres.

- **¡Ahh! ¡Busquen habitación! **

**- ¡Leia! ¿Qué te he dicho de decir esos comentarios?** – la regañó Trina con falso enojo.

**- Lo siento mamá, mucho tiempo con la tía Jade**. – se disculpó la niña de ojos azules y piel trigueña.

- **Más te vale, señorita.**

**- No te enojes, mi princesa amada… Nuestra princesita ya está grande. – **se separó de su esposa y se acercó a su pequeña hija mayor.** – Que hermosas estas, princesita.**

La niña aceptó el abrazo amoroso de su padre con una gran sonrisa, mientras que su madre iba en busca de los tiernos brazos de su hijo menor.

**- Pero papá, si me has visto esta mañana vestida así. **

**- Lo sé, mi pequeña Leia… **- le besó la punta de su nariz.** – Pero como dice el gran maestro Yoda; La…**

**- ¡Sinjin! – **le gritó su esposa ya sentada en el mueble abrazada a su hijo.** – ¿Qué te he dicho de imitar a Yoda?**

**- Te lo dije, papá. – **se rio el niño con algo de burla.

**- Eres malo, pequeño mal Jedi. **– le miró a su hijo. – **Muy malo para llamarte Luke.**

**- ¿Así era en la escuela? – **le preguntó Leia a su madre.

**- Mucho peor, hija. Mucho peor. – **le contestó con renegación.** – Aunque por lo menos no era tan friki de Star Wars. Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que lo es desde que nos reencontramos luego de la graduación.**

**- ¡Así que es tu culpa! – **gritó Luke.

**- ¡No es verdad!** – contra gritó Trina.

- **¡Claro que sí!** – se unió la hija mayor.

- **Estoy aquí… -** habló Sinjin, pero fue ignorado.

Y la discusión madre-hijos se alargó por un buen rato, pero Sinjin, ya cansado de ser ignorado de la contienda, se acercó al DVD de la sala poniendo un disco adentro dejándolo en PAUSE.

- **¡Es suficiente**! – exclamó con rudeza el hombre de la casa. – **Yo soy el que manda aquí y digo que se acabe esta absurda pelea.**

Los otros tres se les quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio.

**- Y como soy yo quien mando en esta casa les digo… ¡Que bailemos el Soundtrack de Star Wars en modo Disco!** – y segundo después lo puso en PLAY poniéndose a bailar al ritmo de la tan conocida música instrumental. - **¡No luchen contra él!**

Los restantes miembros de la familia Van Cleef Vega se miraron entre ellos para luego encogerse de hombros y bailar junto al patriarca de la familia la alocada versión Disco de la tradicional costumbre del hogar. Tradicional costumbre que Sinjin esperaba que se pasara por todas la descendencia galáctica de los futuros Van Cleef Vega.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y** así es como escribo de una rara pareja mezclandolo con mi amor friki.

¡Oh! Por cierto... Este es el primer fic en español de Sinjin y el primero de esta pareja. ¿Merezco un premio por las revoluciones?

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
